Yesterday's Children
by beachglass5387
Summary: Leia is transported back into episode I-III time period. SHe isn't there to change anything, but to come to terms with who she is. Ever wonder What leia would think of anakin, padme, or obi-wan? Please R/R!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: hello! This is a weird fic that I came up with at midnight. This chapter is weird and corny, but I had to think of some way for the story to take place. In the next chapter, I'll clarify the time travel thing a little more. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer: Characters and locations belong to George Lucas, no matter how much I pretend they're mine.  
  
The morning was cool and crisp. The sun filtered through the canopy of leaves, creating patterns on the moss-covered ground. The Endorian forest was a perfect picture of beauty and tranquility.  
  
Leia Organa, former galactic senator and princess royal, and current rebel leader while beautiful, was anything but tranquil. She had gone out by herself to walk and to think. Her companions were still sleeping, tired from the festivities of the night before.  
  
The night before. Leia sank down to sit at the base of a tree. She knew that the Emperor was dead. She knew that Alliance members everywhere were rejoicing. Leia herself would have rejoiced had she not been one of two people who exactly what had happened on the Second Death Star, whose remnants now drifted through space. She closed her eyes and sighed. She had been able to block out Luke's voice during the battle and during the celebration that followed it. But now, in the silent, friendless morning Luke's, her brother's, words reverberated around her head: "He's our father."  
  
"My brother" seemed right to Leia; she could accept that. "Our father" she couldn't and wouldn't accept. Her unconscious thoughts had centered on that one person, no, monster, not person, ever since Luke had told her the truth about herself. Vader. Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, right hand man of the Emperor, oppressor of the people, and enemy of the rebellion. Memories of Vader torturing her, Vader capturing Luke, Vader freezing Han in carbonite, Vader, father of Luke and of herself. She hated him. You were afraid of him, a tiny part of her said. No, Leia thought, she was not afraid, she was angry. What a cruel joke that she was the daughter of the thing that had haunted her dreams.  
  
Leia couldn't understand how her mother could possibly have married such a monster; Vader had always been a monster. He had to have been, because if he hadn't been evil from the beginning it meant he had once been ordinary and good. If someone good had become a menace, then anyone could, Luke, Han, Mon Mothma, herself. Leia stood up and began to pace. And she was Vader's daughter.  
  
"No," she whispered. She kicked a tree. I may be Vader's offspring, she thought, but I'm Bail Organa's daughter. She smiled sadly, remembering her adoptive father. She sank back down to the base of the tree. She felt odd, like.like someone had touched her mind. Suddenly she was remembering, she was sixteen and looking up into Bail's face.  
  
~FLASH BACK~ "We have to finish this by tomorrow, Leia, we-"  
  
Princess Leia grinned up at her father. Despite all her responsibility there was still a glimmer of fun in her eyes. She tilted her head to the side and took up a teasing tone "Aw, come on dad, live a little!"  
  
Organa looked at her strangely, as if seeing her for the first time. Leia saw sorrow and old pain long hidden etched in his face.  
  
"What is it?" Leia asked him, looking puzzled.  
  
"Nothing, sweetheart," he said. He closed his eyes, as if burring a memory. When he opened them again he smiled down at her. "It's just that well. you reminded me very much of someone for just a minute."  
  
"Who?" Leia asked.  
  
"No one you know. No one I know anymore," he said the last part to himself more than to Leia. "Alright, you win, we'll go for lunch then finish this paper work."  
  
"Great! Let's go."  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
Strange, Leia thought. She had long forgotten that morning; why had it come to mind?  
  
"How did I remember something I had forgotten so clearly?" she asked herself out loud.  
  
"Because I helped you, sweetheart, it was important."  
  
Leia jumped a foot in the air and whirled around. Standing just behind the tree with out lines slightly blurred was-  
  
"Daddy?" Leia whispered incredulously. Luke had mentioned talking with people who had passed on but he was a Jedi, she has just assumed that that was normal for them. She was no Jedi, and neither was Bail Organa.  
  
"Yes. How I've missed you. No time for that now, though. Leia, I can't stay long. I was never strong in the Force I can only appear to you at all because Yod-. because someone is helping me. Sweetheart, I'm sorry I can't be with you. You are full of anger, confusion, and sorrow."  
  
"Daddy. how? What are you doing here?" Leia said in a voice she didn't quite recognize as her own.  
  
"Leia, how can I explain to you? I was sent to guide you, to help show you the way."  
  
Leia wanted to ask him what he was supposed to be guiding her through but she couldn't. Her mouth was speaking as if it could do so of its own accord with out any connection to her brain. "Why? Why didn't you tell me about..all of this? Luke and.Vader?"  
  
"Partially for your protection. And. and because explaining it all to you would have meant reliving it myself. I wasn't brave enough, Leia. Eventually I would have told you. There were many times in the last two years of my life when I thought I ought to tell you. I kept telling myself that the time was not right. The time is never right for revealing the kind of truths that are in your past, sweetheart. But you'll see that yourself."  
  
"I don't understand," Leia said. Bail reached out and took her hand. The sensation was warm and full of light. She had felt that sensation before.long, long ago. Where?  
  
"Leia, I don't have half the time to say the things I would like to. Your anger will overwhelm you if it is not conquered. You must ultimately battle your own demons, but we feel this experience will help you understand. If you understand, the hope is that you will be able to forget and forgive."  
  
"We? And forgive? I hope you're not talking about Vader, Daddy. I can't forgive him. I won't!" The last declaration was more forceful than she'd intended.  
  
"I can't explain about us. And you yourself will have to determine who it is you must try to forgive."  
  
Everything around Leia swirled. She was drowning, but it didn't matter. She felt smothered by a presence. The force? She wondered.  
  
She was standing in a busy street. It was the most crowded place she had ever been. She looked around and in the distance she saw the senatorial building. Corusaunt! But it wasn't Corusaunt as she knew it. It seemed livelier.  
  
Bail stood behind her. She turned questioning eyes to him.  
  
"We are in the past. What occurs here will not affect the future nor will your presence be remembered by any of those you encounter. The Force will take you where you most need to be. When your journey is over, you will be returned to Endor, just moments after you left it." He was fading now.  
  
"Daddy, don't go! I don't understand! I can't-"  
  
"You can, sweetheart. You will. You must. I love you, and am proud of you. Don't be afraid, trust the force." He was gone.  
  
Strangely, Leia didn't feel alone. Go there, a small voice seemed to whisper in her ear. She turned and headed toward Dex's Diner. 


	2. Dex's Diner

Thanks so much to all reviewers; you guys are awesome! *Skips around the room while attracting strange stares from the cat* ok, anyway.  
  
Here's the deal w/ the time travel thing. I'm not sure if I managed to quite get this across in chapter one. Leia will meet various characters and participate in their lives, but it's sort of like an alternate universe staged for her benefit. In other words, she will not change any events (shameless promotion of other story: I do have another fic where history is different) and no one will remember her being there because in the "real world" it won't have happened at all. Ya know, I still don't think that makes any sense, but hopefully any weirdness can just be attributed to the mystery of The Force.  
  
Also, time periods will skip backwards and forwards so you might see Anakin the 23 year old, then Anakin the 8 year old.  
  
Now then, on with the story! Please Review, I love to hear from readers!  
  
The doors whooshed open and Leia stepped inside the diner. Music was blaring and there was a strange smell in the air. She didn't know which scared her more, the fact that she had just traveled back in time or the fact that this whole ordeal didn't seem strange to her.  
  
"I'm here," she said to no one in particular. She walked toward the bar, not knowing what else to do.  
  
"What can I get ya, honey?" A waitress droid asked her.  
  
"Um, I guess a Teracasta," Leia said, naming her favorite drink. She hadn't had one since the destruction of Alderaan.  
  
"Humph, I swear, no one, no one ever wants anything simple any more. No one wants a simple drink born in bred in Corusaunt," the droid said, throwing up her hands in 'what's to be done' type gesture.  
  
"Ummm, sorry. . ." Leia broke off, realizing how ridiculous it was to apologize to a machine, even one as opinionated as this one.  
  
"Humph! One minute Ruby Bliels from Tatooine," here she shot a fond glare at a cloaked figure sitting a few stools down, "the next Teracastas from Alderaan. Oh no, don't apologize properly, I'm just a droid, what do I know?" She clattered away to fix the drink.  
  
Leia began to laugh. "I don't think I've ever been told off by a machine before," she muttered.  
  
"Most people haven't been. All of Dex's droids are like that, though. I guess he likes a volatile staff," the cloaked figure remarked. He turned to her. There was a grin on his face. "Don't expect prompt service, either."  
  
Leia turned to face him, a smile spreading across her own face. The top of his face was still hidden in shadow, but she could feel his eyes on her.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" she asked the man.  
  
"You look rather shockingly like someone I know. Where are you from?"  
  
"I was from-" No, Leia thought, this is before the Death Star. "I'm from Alderaan. Who are you?"  
  
"Some one who doesn't randomly give out information to potentially dangerous villains."  
  
"Do I really look that shifty?" Leia asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, absolutely," he said, the corners of his mouth curving up slightly.  
  
Leia looked up and down, trying to find some clue as to who he might be. He was young, she thought, maybe around 18.  
  
"What are you doing here? Do you work on Corusaunt?" She asked.  
  
"You could say that. I'm waiting for some one. And you?"  
  
"I'm talking to you. Other than that, I'm not quite sure what I'm doing here."  
  
"Here ya are," said the droid slamming down the purple drink in front of Leia.  
  
"Thanks," Leia said.  
  
"No one appreciates me properly!" the droid declared. Leia began to giggle.  
  
"Aww, Come on, you know I appreciate your slow service and mercurial temperament," the man said in a teasing tone.  
  
"Humph!" the droid sounded amused. "Finish your absurd Ruby Bliel, Jedi Boy!" She stomped off.  
  
"Jedi!" Leia raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Yes, Jedi. Who are you? You hold yourself just like P-. . . you hold yourself like you're in charge, like you know just what your doing."  
  
"I haven't felt that way in a long time. Any way, I don't share information with cloaked Jedi I know nothing about."  
  
"Fair enough," he pulled his hood back and Leia's eyes widened. Those eyes, that chin, they were Luke's. This couldn't be Vader. No, she told herself. Vader wouldn't tease kitchen droids or smile like that. At this time there were thousands of Jedi. Probably, she thought sarcastically, more than one had blue eyes. She opened her mouth to ask his name, but discovered she didn't want to know it. If by some chance this was Vader, she didn't want to know.  
  
"What's it like, being a Jedi?" Leia said, asking the first question that came to mind.  
  
"Hard, but worthwhile. One of the best parts is all the worlds you get to visit."  
  
Leia rolled her eyes, whoever he was, he sounded just like Luke. She remembered asking him about his time with Yoda.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"What was it like, learning from one of the old Jedi Masters?" Leia had asked.  
  
Luke had considered for a minute before saying, "It was difficult, but I learned much."  
  
~End flashback~  
  
"Are you Jedi required to give methodical not-answers?" Leia asked.  
  
The Jedi laughed. "Yes, it's part of the code, it's written right between the part about internal peace and the bit about having few possessions." He was grinning at her.  
  
"I suspected as much," Leia said solemnly, trying not to smile at him. "Have you ever been to Alderaan?"  
  
"Yes. My Master and I went there on a mission a little over two years ago."  
  
"I don't suppose you could tell me what your mission was?"  
  
"You suppose correctly, M'lady," he answered still smirking.  
  
"Your Master?" She asked, just noticing this title. She had heard Luke talk about 'Master Yoda' and 'Master Kenobi', but she had never heard them referred to simply as 'Master'. She wasn't sure if she liked the idea of calling a person 'Master'. She shuddered, it reminded her of her brief stay with Jabba as a slave.  
  
"I'm a Padawan," he explained. Leia remembered that that was a Jedi in training. "Now that you know about me, who are you?" "I'm. . ." she didn't know what to say. Somehow, she didn't think Alliance Leader Organa would go over well. Neither would 'Princess' or 'Senator'. "I'm involved in politics," she said carefully,  
  
"And you seemed so nice," he said teasingly.  
  
"What's wrong with Politicians?" Leia said, mock indignantly.  
  
"I haven't got time or inclination to list the things, but when my Master arrives, I'm sure he would be delighted to launch into a diatribe about that very thing. He loves to discuss what's wrong with government these days. I can think of a few politicians I like, who knows? You might turn out to be one of them. You don't seem 'corrupt, egocentric, and self- serving' as my Master would have me believe almost all politicians are."  
  
"I'm flattered," Leia said sarcastically. She sipped her Teracasta, if nothing else; the droid could make a hell of a drink. "You're meeting your Master here? Somehow it doesn't seem like the type of place Jedi would congregate."  
  
"My Master and Dex are old friends. There aren't many Jedi who hang about here. I can think of at least five who would faint at the idea of being on first name terms with some of the people that frequent this place. Apart from talking to me and having a drink, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I heard they made good Teracastas here. I was feeling a little homesick," she lied.  
  
"Hmmmm" he said, looking down at his scarlet drink. For a minute, he seemed much older. But then he brightened and flashed the now familiar grin "I imagine you're here to discuss important political matters with his highness, Prince Organa. Or is it Senator Organa? I'm hopeless with protocol."  
  
"Ummm, yeah. . . something like that. I think it's Senator." Leia said, not quite sure how to respond.  
  
"Sounds like you need a protocol droid, too," the Jedi said.  
  
"Oh, I have one," Leia responded with out thinking. "But I'm usually thankful when he shuts up. He tends to babble on and on just for the sake of hearing himself." I'm starting to sound like Han, she thought to herself.  
  
"That makes me feel better. When I was nine, I made a protocol droid who was also somewhat given to babbling and also, strangely enough, terrible puns. If your droid is like that too, it might not be my fault mine turned out like he did." He smiled. "Not that I didn't like him anyway," he added quickly.  
  
"You made a droid when you were nine?" Leia asked, impressed.  
  
"Yup, not much else to do on Tatooine." He looked saddened.  
  
"You were born on Tatooine?" Leia said, trying to keep from sounding disgusted at the memory of the planet.  
  
"Miserable place to grow up," he said, reverting to his bantering tone.  
  
Leia nodded. "I was there not too long ago." She shuddered again.  
  
"Yeah, Tatooine tends to have that effect on people."  
  
"How did you get to Corusaunt?"  
  
"An angel brought me," he said, his tone was still joking, but there was something strange in his eyes.  
  
We may have something in common, Leia thought.  
  
"Why are you meeting your Master here?" she asked.  
  
"We're leaving for Ansion tomorrow. It's kind of tradition to come here before we go on a mission. He's still getting briefed on the . a. situation. I generally need good drinks or food to keep me from falling asleep while he recites or reads all the information on the world we're traveling to."  
  
"You're not a scholar, I take it?"  
  
He chuckled. "Not quite. I like to be out there, doing, rather than in here, listening."  
  
"Your master must find you exasperating," Leia said teasingly.  
  
"Tremendously. He's a bit stuck on conventions. Sometimes downright boring."  
  
"I heard that, Anakin," said a man stepping through the door behind Leia.  
  
Anakin! Leia thought. NO! It couldn't be. Luke had said that was Vader's name. Maybe it's a fairly common name, she rationalized.  
  
"Ahhh, Master, delighted to see you. Do we really have to go over all those data pads?" Anakin said, nodding towards the bundle the other man was carrying.  
  
"Every last one," said the man, grinning. Anakin groaned.  
  
"Oh," he looked towards Leia. "I've decided that you might not be as shifty as first appearances suggest. This is my Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan, meet."  
  
"Leia," She managed to say. Kenobi?! If this was Obi-Wan Kenobi then the blue-eyed Jedi must be-  
  
"I'm Anakin Skywalker, by the way." He said, grin still in place.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
A/N: What do you think? Flowers? Tomatoes? Got thoughts, complements, complaints, criticisms, or anything else to say? Then you know what to do! Click the box. Go on click it. Hmmmm, I may have to enlist the help of a Jedi to use Force suggestions to get me some reviews. Of course, if you like Star Wars, you can't really be weak minded. Hmmmm. ~Tootles, (until the next chapter) Beachglass5387 


	3. to the temple we shall go

Thanks to all reviewers! Destiny- you read my mind! I think it'll be a few chapters b/f that happens, though! That'll be so much fun to write ( Sorry this has taken so long to get posted! I had exams. *Begins to twitch*. On with the Story!  
  
  
  
Leia's eyes went wide. This man was-would be-Vader. In a way, she had known it ever since she had first seen his face. Now that she looked more closely, she was horrified to discover that his posture was very like that of the dark lord; a little looser, a little more comfortable, perhaps, but definitely recognizable.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Leia. I trust my Padawan hasn't been bothering you?" Here Obi-Wan shot a glance at Anakin, who smiled innocently.  
  
Leia found she wanted to scream at him, at Vader, Anakin, whatever. How dare someone who had ruined so many lives have a smile that could look so much like that of a child? She felt a wave of comfort, The Force, her subconscious realized, wash over her. She felt the confidence grow in her.  
  
"No, ah, Jedi Kenobi, we were just talking about droids and the like."  
  
"I see." He smiled at her. He turned to Anakin, "I hope you aren't planning to build any new droids, Padawan! Master Windu was talking to me about that just the other day. They're cluttering up the hallways, you should spend your time more productively!"  
  
"Master-"  
  
Leia stopped listening. She did feel more like herself, but she was still upset. Maybe for the duration of this ordeal she could tolerate Ana- No, Vader, not Anakin. She now knew something else about him: he was a very good actor. By the look of it, he had Kenobi completely fooled. He had me fooled, she thought. Vader was probably working as a Jedi so he could spy for Palpatine. Yes, Leia thought, that explains it; he's pretending to be nice just to get close so he can help the future emperor massacre the Jedi Order. Leia glanced over at Master and Padawan. The two seemed to have settled their dispute about droids and they were laughing about something.  
  
"I'll admit Anakin, while that particular droid was a disaster, it was rather amusing watching it chase Master Poof around," Obi-Wan said.  
  
"I didn't mean for it to chase council members around. I just wanted to help improve the training units! I didn't realize the parts had a rather subtle malfunction."  
  
That's rich, Leia thought, Vader wanting to help. And yet, there was something in his eyes that was so trustworthy, so appealing. She found herself almost liking him.  
  
"Yes," said Obi-Wan sarcastically, "who ever would have suspected that parts found in the junk heaps in the lower city might be defective?"  
  
"Well," said Anakin, smirking, "I couldn't be sure there wasn't something wrong without a test run!"  
  
"Padawan-"  
  
"Do the two of you always go on like this?" Leia interrupted, raising an eyebrow. Despite herself, she smiled.  
  
"Yes," said Anakin, "more often than not."  
  
"It's amazing the two of you have managed to accomplish anything at all," Leia said.  
  
"I quite agree, M'lady," said Obi-Wan, mock seriously. Obi-Wan looked at her closer, an expression of bafflement spreading across his face. Leia felt uncomfortable under his stare. She was thankful when Anakin diverted Kenobi's attention.  
  
"Doesn't she remind you of Padmé, Master?"  
  
Obi-Wan's puzzled expression wad quickly replaced with one of reproach and disapproval. He seemed to have forgotten all about Leia.  
  
"Padawan, I think it best if you refer to her as Amidala, as is proper. Actually, I don't think you ought to refer to her at all. The memory of her distracts you from your duties."  
  
"Padmé?" Leia said, gaining a glare from Obi-Wan. That name was so familiar.  
  
Anakin's eyes became unfocused, as if he were looking at some one far away. "I haven't seen her in almost ten years. She's a politician, like you," he gestured to Leia and glanced a slyly at Obi-Wan, but his Master's face was impassive. "She's from Naboo. Amidala is her name of state. She used to be Queen, but a little while ago, the Supreme Chancellor told me she had been elected to the Galactic Senate. She's one of the kindest people I've ever met, and certainly the most bea-"  
  
"That will do extremely well, Anakin. If Leia is a politician, I'm sure she now understands whom you're talking about." On turning to back to Leia, his puzzled look returned. "Which planet are you from, M'lady?"  
  
"Alderaan is my home world." The Jedi Knight's eyebrows scrunched together and he turned his head a little to one side.  
  
"Do you have something against Alderaan, Master Kenobi?" Leia asked, her voice dangerously sweet with a slight twinge of sarcasm on the word "Master".  
  
Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. She sounded uncannily like Anakin when he was being difficult. "Not at all my lady. I have thoroughly enjoyed the time I've spent on Alderaan.  
  
"Then why are you looking at me like I've just mentioned that I'm the daughter of Jabba the Hutt?" Damn, Leia thought. I have to quit making references to things I've experienced in the future, like Threepio and Jabba.  
  
"I'm merely puzzled, which, I might add, would also be my reaction had you mentioned kinship to Jabba. Leia, did you grow up in a remote part of Alderaan?"  
  
"No," said Leia. Why did it matter where she grew up? She glanced over at Anakin, but he just shrugged.  
  
"Leia, I'm puzzled because you are very strong with the Force. Since you grew up in a populated area of a core world, I cannot understand how you could have not been tested and brought to the Jedi Temple for training," Obi-Wan explained.  
  
Because when I was born, the Jedi were a bit too preoccupied by your padawan murdering people in cold blood to think about testing me, was the first answer that came to Leia's mind. Probably not a good thing to say. Well, when in doubt, play dumb, not her usual strategy, but it seemed most practical.  
  
"I don't know. No one ever mentioned my training as a Jedi." Not exactly true, she thought, but close enough.  
  
"I sense anger and uncertainty in you," stated Anakin.  
  
Leia glared at him. "Don't tell me what I'm like or how I feel, Anakin Skywalker," she snapped. Where the hell did he get off telling her about anger and uncertainly? She wanted to throw something at him. She wanted to take that glass he was holding and ram it straight down his traitorous throat.  
  
Behind Anakin, a plate began to jiggle and rise slightly off the counter, edging towards the padawan. Leia and Anakin didn't notice, but a shaken Obi-Wan did and quickly waved a hand to still the plate.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you, Leia. Honestly, I-" Leia was surprised. He looked genuinely upset.  
  
"My padawan often doesn't think before he speaks, M'lady. He is always forward. A quality that often results in trouble. But this time, he is correct."  
  
Leia glared. No, she thought. Stop it! I was sent here to learn and grow! I'm letting myself be the worst that's in me. I'm giving into the Vader that's in me! She shot a glare at Anakin, who cowed under her stare, then turned to Obi-Wan.  
  
"Can you please explain to me what you mean, Jedi Kenobi?" She said, her pleasant diplomatic voice back in place.  
  
"M'lady, Leia, as I said, you are strong with the Force and, as Anakin somewhat indelicately put it, there is anger and uncertainly in you."  
  
"Is this one of your famous lectures?" Leia wanted to know. Obi-Wan shot a glare at Anakin, but smiled.  
  
"Not at all. I simply noticed that when you got.um.upset with Anakin you lost control over a part of your subconscious and unintentionally woke some of your dormant Force abilities. You moved a plate behind Anakin on the counter over there."  
  
"What do I do about these dormant abilities?" Leia asked.  
  
"Leia, I'm afraid it's terribly dangerous to have such strong Force potential and lack any harmony with it," Obi-Wan said, not adding that a person such as Leia was in danger of falling to the dark side if something were not done.  
  
"Harmony with the Force?" Leia asked.  
  
"Control over it," Anakin explained. Leia flashed him a smile, but Obi-Wan looked seriously disturbed by his padawan's comment.  
  
"Well, how do I achieve this. this harmony with the abilities I posses?"  
  
"You will require instruction by a Jedi," Obi-Wan said, adding to himself, this woman could become dangerous, though she seems powerfully good now.  
  
""You could come to the Temple!" Anakin declared.  
  
  
  
A/N: sorry it was so short, I'll write more next time! Please, please review! Reviews make my day! Until the next chapter, Beachglass5387 


	4. To the Temple we shall go

Sorry for how late this is! Thank you so much, reviewers!!! Thoughts are now written like this: thoughts go here And now, chapter 4.  
  
"The Temple?" Leia slowly repeated.  
  
"Well of course the Temple!" said Anakin impatiently. He looked as if he intended to say more, but was silenced by a look from Obi-Wan.  
  
"Leia, if you are not very occupied by your political duties, I feel it would be wise if you joined Anakin and me in returning to the Jedi Temple. Of course, you are too old to become a Jedi, but-"  
  
Anakin snorted. "Yeah, at the ripe old age of ten they thought that I was positively too ancient to become a Jedi," he said, his voice laced with sarcasm.  
  
"I believe that the Jedi Council will wish to speak with you," Obi-Wan continued, as if he hadn't heard his padawan. "They may request that you receive some basic instruction from a Jedi on reaching harmony with the Force."  
  
Ten was too old to be a Jedi? Leia thought. Luke was eighteen when he started training. Leia shook her head slightly, I suppose the rules have changed since this time.  
  
"No," she said. "I'm not busy." Maybe I'm here to learn about the Force! Maybe I don't have to forgive Anakin at all! Leia smiled in a relieved sort of way, totally unconscious of the fact that she had mentally referred to the spiky haired padawan sitting beside her as Anakin instead of Vader.  
  
"Excellent. We will go see the Council now," Obi-Wan said. "Anakin, these data pads will have to wait."  
  
Anakin stood, and with a huge grin on his face, bowed to Leia.  
  
"M'lady," he said melodramatically, "I am forever in your debt. No one has been able to stop Master Obi-Wan from going over boring facts since I spilled three Ruby Bliels and a pot of tea on the data pads when I was thirteen."  
  
Leia raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It was purely accidental and extremely regrettable." Anakin added rather unconvincingly and glanced at Obi-Wan. Leia began to laugh and Obi-Wan shook his head in despair at the realization that his padawan might never truly grow up.  
  
******************  
  
Leia took a deep breath and looked intently at the doors Obi-Wan had disappeared behind, as if willing them to open. Behind her, Anakin Skywalker quietly laughed.  
  
"Unnerving, isn't it?" He commented to Leia.  
  
Leia turned to face him. She looked up to meet his eyes On more levels than you realize, she thought. "Does Obi-Wan always do that? Go in there to talk to the Council and leave you out here to wait?"  
  
"Sometimes. Makes you wonder if they're all talking about you before you're sent for."  
  
"Oh," said Leia jokingly, "have you done many things to merit their talking about. Incidents like that of the data pads?"  
  
She had expected him to grin, maybe even to list a few other pranks of his, but a pained look crossed his face.  
  
"Since you don't live at the Temple, I guess you wouldn't know," he said heavily. "I'm the resident anomaly. Everything I do is closely watched by someone."  
  
Leia thought I bet the Jedi are beginning to realize you're a Sith working for Palpatine. That's probably why they're monitoring you. However, she was becoming increasingly less willing to believe that explanation herself, no matter how much she clung to it.  
  
Anakin walked over toward a window and looked out at the traffic. "I'm supposed to be part of some kind a prophecy. I don't think I'm supposed to know about it, but I've overheard the masters talking. They think I may be 'The Chosen One'. They debate about it amongst themselves. It turns me into an issue instead of leaving me a person. But that's been true all my life," he said, his voice becoming increasingly bitter. "There's always been someone giving me a label; a label that allows most people to forget that I'm a person at all. They say I'm supposed to 'bring balance to The Force'. However, everyone always conveniently forgets to mention what bringing balance to the Force might entail. In any case someone's always watching me to see if I seem to be shaping up into some kind of creature of legend. Of course, it doesn't help that I had never been anywhere near a Jedi until I was nine years old."  
  
He broke off, shaking his head disbelievingly. "Honestly, I don't even know why I'm telling you this. It seems like even though I've just met you I've known you for along time."  
  
"That's alright," Leia whispered. She suddenly realized that she needed to hear whatever it was he wanted to say almost as much as he seemed to need to say it. "Why weren't you brought to the Temple until you where nine? I thought Jedi Kenobi said that Jedi were brought to the Temple when they were infants." "The Jedi don't go to the outer rim to find Force sensitive children. Any way, it wouldn't have mattered if they did. Watto wouldn't have been likely to give up his property."  
  
Leia tilted her head in confusion. "Watto? Property?"  
  
Anakin looked at her and there was some old pain, some old horror in his eyes. "Watto," he said softly "owned my mother and I. We were his slaves."  
  
"Slaves," Leia breathed. The mighty Darth Vader a slave to some Tatooine native? It seemed unthinkable, impossible. Who had he said? His mother. Her grandmother. "How did you get here?"  
  
Anakin smiled mysteriously, as if remembering something much happier. "I already told you. I tagged along after an angel."  
  
Leia opened her mouth to inquire further, when the doors opened.  
  
Obi-Wan stepped out and motioned for her and Anakin to enter. Leia stood, transfixed for a moment, peering into the room to study the silent figures sitting in a circle. She noticed Anakin move up to stand beside her. He smiled reassuringly and placed a hand on her shoulder to nudge her forward. Surprisingly enough, his gesture worked, because she found the courage to enter the room. Mentally, she shook herself. What was wrong with her? She was Leia Organa, once a senator, now a leader of the rebel alliance.  
  
Behind her, she heard Obi-Wan speak. "This is the woman of which we spoke, Leia..."  
  
"Org-" NO! she thought. I can't be "Organa" here. "Antada," she said, using a common Alderaani name.  
  
The small green creature seated directly in front of her twitched its ears and the bald man beside it raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Master Yoda, I am," said the green creature. Yoda! Leia thought.  
  
"I am Mace Windu," said the man next to Yoda.  
  
"Hello," Leia said, not quite sure how one was supposed to address the Jedi Council. Maybe she really did need Threepio along with her.  
  
"Right, Obi-Wan and his Padawan are. Much fear I sense in you. Fear leads to anger and anger leads to hate and.hate leads to suffering."  
  
"You will stay at the Temple and receive instruction from Jedi Kenobi," said Windu.  
  
"Masters, the mission to Ansion-" Obi-Wan said. In some strange, somewhat indefinable way, this woman reminded him strongly of Anakin, and another Anakin was certainly the last thing he needed.  
  
Yoda chuckled. "Go to Ansion Master Luminara and her Padawan will. Join them later, you can. For now, your help, Leia needs."  
  
Anakin grinned at Leia and mouthed "Thank you. No data pads today."  
  
Leia smiled shakily back at him.  
  
"The Force is strong with you, Leia. Learn harmony with it," Mace Windu said.  
  
"I will try, Master Windu," said Leia, her "Senator Organa" voice back in place.  
  
Yoda nodded pensively. "Very strong the Force is with you, very strong," he echoed Windu.  
  
The sky outside the window was now dark. "Go now. There is an empty room next to Anakin's she may stay in." Windu said.  
  
"Yes, Masters," Obi-Wan said. He and Anakin bowed. Obi-Wan touched Leia's arm, and the small group turned and exited the room.  
  
**********************  
  
"This will be your room, Leia," Obi-Wan said, gesturing at a door.  
  
"Thank you," Leia said.  
  
"I recommend you go to sleep now. Life at the Temple is very tiring," Obi- Wan added.  
  
Leia laughed. Anakin groaned. "It is a lesson Anakin has yet to learn." Obi-Wan said teasingly.  
  
"Yes," said Anakin. "I'm only nineteen. It's a miracle I manage to get dressed in morning with out your help."  
  
"I've always thought so," Obi-Wan said, managing to keep a straight face.  
  
Anakin rolled his eyes. "Good night, Leia. Master." He opened the door to his room and disappeared inside.  
  
"Good night, Obi-Wan," Leia said and went into her room. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His head was already beginning to hurt and hadn't even had to deal with teaching the two of them together yet.  
  
*****************  
  
Leia sat down on the bed. She was exhausted. She smiled as she thought of Luke. He would love to see the old Jedi Temple. She thought of what Han's reaction would be. Her smile widened.  
  
"It's good to see you smile," Bail Organa said.  
  
"Dad?" Leia turned to see Bail sitting on the bed beside her.  
  
"He's not what you expected, is he?"  
  
Leia didn't need to ask whom he meant. "No," she said quietly.  
  
"There's something I want to show you," Bail said. Leia once again felt that she was being surrounded by light. When she opened her eyes, she saw two blazing suns and felt sand blowing against her face. She stood in front of a small shop. Scrap metal and old ship parts were heaped everywhere. She turned to Bail questioningly.  
  
He smiled and nodded. "Tatooine," he said. 


End file.
